the wilted rose (Indefinite Hiatus)
by MONOCHROME SORROW
Summary: BlackKnight Alexander Rose. A boy at the age of 18 who has all the powers in the world, but they come at a price sometimes he is left Dazed for a few seconds, and sometimes he is unconsience for a week. Can he figure out who he is? and what he was meant to do? who is his family? and who is that girl he can't keep his eye's of? And why he has these Powers?
1. the Wilted Rose

_**THE WILTED ROSE**_

It was a cold damp morning in beacon, not a single soul was up yet.

I checked my watch six-fifty-five am, "nearly five am." I remarked.

"perhaps i could do another run?" I asked myself.

"BOO!"

"ahhhhhhhh!" I Screamed.

"you idiot you Nearly scared me to death!" I Shouted at the person who scared me.

"but you're here" said the man.

"of course I am" I replied like it was obvious.

"then how could you be dead?"

"James, I don't know how, but you ALWAY'S mix up my words, I said nearly dead, NEARLY dead, not all dead, there's a difference."

"Anyways you know not to scare me like that."

"awww the puppy still scared of the past?" said the guy...James

"I could change at any moment."

"No you won't I'm here." after saying that he smiled brighter then when I last saw him...how can he smile so much?

"That makes me feel soooo much better." I said sarcastically.

"Glad to please you mister sarcastic." James said all the while still smiling I don't understand how he can smile like this when on missions.

"Just be careful around me James,I don't want to hurt you."

"It did take a-couple of men." He said.

"Ah ha ha very funny." I deadpanned.

"15 men restraining me and 25 dead if you count that as a a-couple something is wrong with you." I said Unhappy that he had to remind me of that.

"c'mon let's go we have work to do."

 _ ***and from there we fade to black***_

"Tweeeeeeee." the shrill whistle blown by team RWBY'S leader rang out through the dorm.

"AHHHHHHH." screamed Yang, Blake and Weiss.

Blake reached for gambol shroud as she was unprepared for this wake up call.

And neither was yang for she just fell out of her bunk with a loooud "THUD"

Weiss sat up...hit her head on Ruby's monstrosity she called a bed ... screamed...THEN fell out of her bed.

*3..2...1?* ...?

"RUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" her team screeched.

Blake calmed down pretty quick then helped Yang calm down before she could destroy the dorm.

buuut... Weiss's anger could be seen in a middle of a desert x5.

"Ruby what in remnant's name do you think you are DOING!"...

"yaaay" "all right team RWBY we are all up, Yang,Blake and ice Queen."

"HEY"

"first up before we unpack we haaaave...classes" whined Ruby.

"we have one with professor Port at NINEam ..." *Mumble mumble*

..."wait..did you just say nine am?!" Asked Weiss.

"uhhhh, yes?"Asked Ruby.

"it's 8:55 you dunce!" shouted snowcone she then ran out the room saying something along the lines of "I'm not going to be late to class!

They all raced after her leaving the confused face's of team JNPR behind them...

"we have classes?" asked a very surprised Jaune.

"huh? ahhhh!" Said Jaunce "owwww" Said Prryah "get off me" Said Nora "Jaune? we are you going?" asked Prryah.

"we have class!" Jaune shouted Back.

"WHAT! did we not have them tommorrow. right?" Asked Nora.

"No, sorry Nora" said Jaune before he ran off to catch up to team RWBY

"wait for us Jaune!" screamed prryah/Nora and Ren said nothing just ran up to catch them.

End of chapter one i hope you all are enjoying and Hoping to publish a Chapter every 4-5 Weeks Sooner If I can. Chapter 6 is already done now I just Need to Write it on computor and Edit it then Publish it. When I'm not doing that I will be doing Chapter 7 In school.


	2. new student, I guess

"Ahhahahahhahahaaa..." Laughed James.

"James it was not that funny!" I Scolded.

"you rarely laugh." Replied James.

"It's a good thing to cause it keep you in check." I scolded.

"but but C"MON did you SEE SNOWCONE over there!" "it was AWESOME!" James Retorted.

"It was not that good." *Though I was holding back a laugh when I saw her do it * "she was very athletic I suppose." I said Smirking.

"YEAH, he finally smirked." Said James Happily

"that is meant to be important ..how?" I asked Curious.

"you never smile are you a dead zombie?" James said completly ignoring me.

"I was going to ask you if you were a robot cause you smile all the time, and how can i be a dead zombie? zombies are already dead." I replied Logically.

"I'm not a Zombie/ I'm not a robot" came the twin sound of two voices in disharmony.

"haha we always say the randomest things ever at the strangest times." Said James

"Haha it's true. c'mon." I said "let's talk to ozpin."

 _ **-in Ozpins office-**_

"So? You wish to join beacon?." questioned Ozpin.

I nodded

"Very well, I will let you join team RWBY's dorm."

why? I signaled it was not normal that someone joined a 4 person team.

"team RWBY will need you the most and there are no 3 person teams." Replied Ozpin.

"If what this manuscript say's about you is true then you are calm and cool and now how to keep your head in a situation 2 people in team RWBY don't have that but you also don't hate the faunas and don't take bulling that bad 2 people in team RWBY don't have that." Said Ozpin.

"I think you will fit in Very perfectly." Ozpin Added.

I nodded then waved as I started to walk to the door.

"wait." Ozpin said.

I stopped.

"I will download a map to your scroll of beacon and position of RWBY's dorm." Ozpin said Tapping on his scroll.

I bowed as thanks and walked to RWBY's dorm.

 _ **-outside team RWBY's dorm-**_

okay ozpin said he would tell them via message on their scrolls sooo just wait? I thought to myself.

 _bloop._

 _beep._

 _bzZZzz._

 _hot chick's on beach's._

"huh?" Said a girl inside.

" YANG!" Shouted another girl.

"oops. caught. he heee~"

 _*knock,Knock.*_

I heard muffled voices inside, so I just waited patiently.

"Come in." said two girls in unison

 _*squeeeeeee*_ _Damn door!_

I waved to the four girls inside as if I was saying hi.

"HI!" Said The Black Headed Girl with Red Tips.


	3. Hello?

**_*Knock Knock*_**

"Who could that be?" asked Weiss.

"Mabey team JNPR?" reasoned Blake.

"If not and they are here to kill us I'll bash their heads in." "hehe." said Yang.

"Whoever they are let's let them in!" said Ruby

"Come in." said Weiss and Ruby in unison.

The person standing in the door waved like he was saying hello.

 _ **-In the dorm room-**_

"HI!" said Ruby.

"Ruby don't just say hi to someone you don't know yet!" scolded Weiss.

"Um Weiss we all know him now." said Blake.

"Wha,.. wha,.. what.. how?" stumbled Weiss.

"Ozpin."

"Oh." *Ahem* "Hello I am Weiss Schnee-"

I did a couple of gestures with my hands.

"A crown?" asked Yang.

"Oh you are pointing out that I am a ..Princess?" asked Weiss.

I nodded and did like a blowing gesture with my mouth.

"Air?" asked Ruby.

I nodded.

"Oh you are pointing out that I am not just a Princess but also a Heiress?" Asked Weiss.

I nodded again.

"Wait are you...mute?"

I shook his head.

"Then.. why won't you speak?" She asked cautiously.

I did a pencil moving across paper gesture.

Ruby understood and went to get a pencil and paper where as Weiss and Yang wore confused looks and Blake as neutral as ever.

Ruby came back with a pencil and paper and I wrote down why.

*ahem* I do not trust you all that much and I don't speak to people I can't trust sorry but I just don't I don't even speak to Ozpin-

"What? you don't even speak to Ozpin!" asked Weiss.

I shook my head.

"Wait. Why?"

I picked the pad back up and wrote.

 _I never speak anymore it release's to much emotion then I prefer and I rather not let anyone hurt me like last time because of it._

"Okay but you can trust us?" asked Blake.

I shook my head again, my head was spinning I felt like everything was just...

"Hey? Are you okay?" asked Ruby.

I nodded but that just made it worse, then a sharp pain in my head, wait, no, it was my head hitting the floor I heard Weiss shout something to someone  
but I couldn't hear it over the shrill screaming in my head, it sounded like a tea kettle.

Ruby replied to Weiss and said something to Yang, then Yang got out her scroll and then It all went .

 _ **Black.**_


	4. My Past Is Only Just Being Told Part I

_**-Ruby's POV-**_

"Hey." I said. "Are you okay?"

I asked because the new guy to our team was starting to shake and sweat.

He nodded but I didn't think that because his pupils were getting big like he was trying to see.

They were looking from side to side and then he just collapsed.

Weiss screamed at someone to call the medical team.

"Yang!" I shouted.

Yang got out her scroll and called them.

"Yes, a student collapsed in our dorm after he said he was going to join our team, yes, thank you." "They are on their way." Yang said to all of us.

"Good." said Weiss.

 ** _-BlackKnight's POV-_**

 _*in the hospital ward*_

"Uuhh." I said. "!"

"Your awake." said Weiss.

I nodded.

I looked around saw Ruby talking to the doctor.

Weiss had little dark patches under her eye's.

I also saw the notebook that I wrote in earlier and picked it up.

I wrote.

 _Have you been here this whole time?_ I handed it to her.

"Well.. yes, s- sort of." She replied.

I took it back and wrote.

 _How long was I out this time?_ I gave it back to her again.

"Just two and a half hours. And what do you mean this time?" She asked.

I took it back and wrote.

 _this happens once in a while at least every year on this day to... remind me of what happened. I don't even know why._

"What did happen? And why does you fainting have anything to do with it?"

 _I'm 18 now but.. it was 11 years ago I can't remember much but I do remember enough to be scared of that day ...well here goes nothing.  
I was sitting on a mountain side with my mum she was in her white cape with red on the inside as she always does and someone else with a red cape on my  
mums right.  
I heard a snap and looked behind me "Mum? What was that?" I asked I had no clue because I was only 7 at the time and I didn't know what the  
Grimm were but mum looked in the trees and must have spotted something and told the girl in red she must have been at least 4 to go and said the same  
thing to me but I wasn't going leave my mum, ha, no way.  
"I'm staying by your side mum." me and my sister I'm guessing said it at the same time I did.  
We looked back into the trees after another twig snapped I saw a figure just stepping towards us, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, my breathing  
could not find rhythm I clung to mum not wanting to lose her the figure drew his sword and sped up, my heart rapidly increased pace, he drew his sword  
back, and lunged._

A lone tear fell down my cheek, luckily Weiss didn't see it.

"It's okay you don't have to continue." said Weiss sympathetically.

I shook my head I didn't want to stop I wanted to tell Weiss everything.

Everything that had happened.

Everything that was done.

Just... tell her Everything about me.

But I couldn't, because my trust in someone does not flourish Quickly, I couldn't trust Weiss, not yet.

"You mean you want to continue?" She Asked with Tears in her eye's.

Why does she have tears? I nodded I couldn't stop halfway, I had to keep going.

But I went to the end of the book and asked if I could have some water my lips were dry and I was starting to sweat.

She nodded and left, so I thought how I was going to write the rest of my past I'll probably tell the rest when I trust them enough to speak so as to actually

show them how much stress this puts me through.

 **hey Guys sry so much for the late update I have been writing as much as I could when I had time cause I had school through most of the day I had some chores my bedtime is 8:30pm so there has not been too much time to actually publish and edit. See you all in chapter 5 :)**


	5. My Past Is Only Just Being Told Part II

**Sorry guys if it seemed like I was rushing the last chapters and I am sorry for not being on for a while, I was at a wedding, the dress rehearsal for the wedding, someone's funeral and yeah, I have been very busy.**  
 **I will also try and make each of the chapters bigger as the story goes on.**  
 **If you did not get the past memo then here it is, I already have an editor for my story, Azure Dragon of Hope.**  
 **I also lost ALL my data for the chapter and the next one so I had to REDO it ALL Again Really sorry for being late with this chapter**

 _ **My Past is only just being told Part II**_

Weiss came back with the water.

I breathed in, then out.

I had to continue but my body kept on constricting my hands.

I couldn't continue and scrolled down the page and wrote.

 _'I'm sorry, but I can't continue, I... I can't.'_

"It's okay, you don't have to do it, and it takes courage to bring up a past like that." Weiss said

I slowly nodded 'you have no idea' I thought.  
But I was wrong

The doctor came back and said I was free to go.  
Weiss took me back to the dorm.

"Hey BlackKnight, Yo dude, hey." Team RBY said to me.

"hey Weissy, sup Ice-queen, hi Weiss." Team RBY said to Weiss.

"yeah, yeah, and Yang? STOP calling me ICE-QUEEN!" screamed Weiss.

"So now that… that was dealt with umm guys were BlackKnight going to sleep?" asked Blake because there were four beds and five of us.

"Well he could always sleep with m-." Said Yang.

"NO!" screamed the White-Rose pair.

"He is not sleeping with you brute." Exclaimed Weiss using HER nickname for Yang.

"Yang please we don't need you flirting with him." Said Ruby sighing.

"Aww you guys NEVER let me have fun." Said a sad Yang.

I tapped on Weiss's shoulder and held my hand up like I would a bag/suitcase.

She didn't get me at first but she finally looked at Ruby and said "Ruby? Where did you put BlackKnight's bag?"

Ruby reached behind her and grabbed my bag from her bed I grabbed it of her and walked to the corner of the room (the left corner behind Weiss/Ruby's

double bed and to the left of the door.)

I grabbed out four hooks and a sheet.

Team RWBY all looked at me Awkwardly but I ignored them and pulled out a pillow and a blanket and made a hammock.

Ruby kept on bombarding me with questions about hammocks and how I learnt to make them.

I brought out my book and wrote the answers as best as I could.

_NIGHT_

"Good night girls." Said team RWBY.

I just nodded my head as to say goodnight.

I walked over to my hammock and jumped in.

I looked over and watched Team RWBY climb into their beds,  
And heard them say goodnight to each other.

I closed my eyes and let myself drift off into my slumber.

hoping.

Praying.

Wishing.

that tomorrow would be better.

_END_


	6. Training Session

**The Wilted Rose Chapter 6**

 **Training Session**

 _Footsteps thumping was all that I heard, people rushing into the forest, my mother cried out in pain, there was Blood leaking from her chest, as well as a sword protruding from her chest, covered in_ _ **Her**_ _blood._

 _I screamed out her name, she turned to me and shook her head, a silent no, she took of her cloak and threw it to me, the wind carried it to me, I caught it and hugged it close to my body._

 _I grabbed my sister as well, and walked to the edge of the cliff, hoping that what I practised with mum would work, I leaped, Saying soothing words to my sister who had her eyes squeezed shut, I tensed my muscles, ready for what I was about to do, and then-_

* _Gasp*_ I jolted awake, Panting heavily, Gasping for breath, I looked at the clock, 6:25AM _'Okay.'_ I thought. _'I get up, go for a little training session, and come back before 7:10AM.'_

I leave my hammock and walk to my bag grabbing out my two long swords Sinef and Dinok.

Sinef had a silver blade infused with lightning dust and a silver hilt and cross guard. The cross guard had a gold downwards arrow pointing to the blade and the silver blade had gold outlining the edge of it.

Dinok had a silver blade the hilt had 3 gold and 3 silver patches and a black patch on it each one a different size, red dust infused into the pommel making it red and a long silver blade infused with ice dust.

I made sure my hood was still on and hadn't moved fearing that team RWBY saw, it was still on, thank the gods for that.

I walked out of team RWBY's dorm, looking at my scroll, The training arena was... " _Okay_ " I said _"Forwards, take the second left, continue down that was and I can't miss it."_ I said looking at a map of the school.

I felt someone watching me, I turned to look behind me, and saw no-one so I continued walking of to the training arena.

When I got to the arena I walked to the control pad and punched in lvl 25, (A King Taijitu snake and a Paladin Robot.) I drew Dinok with my left hand and faced the grimm and the Paladin and waited for them to attack.

I stood in the centre and- The Taijitu attacked, It's fangs dripping with poison, it lunged for my head, I rolled out the way and struck it in the centre of where the black meet white, both sides exploded apart, the snake screaming in pain.

I lunged for the Kings head (the black one.) Sinef (My right hand sword.) hit his right eye while Dinok (My left hand sword.) went up through the mouth and out the top of his head -Think Harry Potter Chamber of Secrets Snake- Instantly killing it.

The Paladin Robot threw a punch at me and I quickly moved Dinok over my shoulder and blocked the punch at my back. _*Clang*_ The sword and fist connected together, I stumbled forward then leapt backwards and twirled mid-air, charging up Dinok.

When it was fully charged I leapt at the Paladin, striking it in the head. I landed behind it, standing and turning around to face it. The Paladin was overloading "Heh, Lightning Dust for the win!" I said as the Paladin blew up.

I connected Sinef and Dinok together and an arrow just materialised on the swords/bow and I fired it at the white half of the Taijitu, lightning running around it with an ice tip. It hit the Queen's head dead centre.

Freezing her head and the lightning travelling around her body, I dashed forward using Sinef and Dinok to finish of the Queen.

I exited the training arena looking at the time, "Oh fudge! 7:08? Of course I'm gonna be late!"

I rushed to the room but stopped when I heard voices. "How could you not know?!" That sounded like, uhhh Weiss's voice.

"I said I didn't know Princess!" Um, Ruby that time.

"how could you Not! Know? You are always awake before us!" Shouted Weiss.

Oh, they are talking about me. I entered the room only to be met with the cold, icy glare of Weiss as she shouted "Where have you been!?"

I walked to my hammock and grabbed my book and wrote _'I was at the Training Arena'_ And showed Weiss.

 _'I didn't know my safety was any concern of yours?'_ I showed Weiss and she glared dagger saying.

"Well I am sorry for caring about a Teammate who vanishes early in the morning."

". . . HAHAHAHAHA You!? Care for someone!? HAhahahahAha! My sides hut now!" Said Yang bursting with laughter at the thought of Weiss caring.

"I can care for other's if I choose." Weiss said.

 _'Weiss? Why are you concerned for me?_ ' I wrote and Showed Weiss.

 _ **So Guy's hope chapter 7 will be up soon. Also. . . Cliff-hanger! man this makes me feel good and Excited for what happens next!**_


End file.
